smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Smurfs On The Block/Part 4
"But even while the Smurfs were enjoying themselves with the Smurflings' music, Gargamel decided to smurf in touch with his evil godfather about the locket he had found, and to smurf him about who has the dog that smurfs the locket," Narrator said. And as Narrator told his part of the story, Empath and Polaris saw Gargamel at the door of Lord Balthazar's castle, fearfully knocking to be allowed entry while hoping not to be devoured by his godfather's pet serpent in the moat. He was soon allowed to enter, but barely got any farther from the door when a blade came down and grazed the toe part of Gargamel's shoes, making the evil wizard fear that his toes have been cut off until he saw that they were still intact. Gargamel soon entered the main chamber of Balthazar's laboratory, where his godfather was waiting. "What brings you here to my castle, you sniveling weakling of a sorcerer?" he demanded. "Godfather, I only want to bring you news of a magic locket that this dog was wearing...a dog that the Smurfs seem to be in possession of," Gargamel said. "The dog with the locket?" Lord Balthazar said. "You have seen it?" "Why, yes, godfather," Gargamel said. "It's said that only one person is able to open it to unlock the key to all magic." Balthazar rubbed his chin in deep thought. "To possess such an item and be able to open it...it would make me the most powerful sorcerer in all the land." "Yes, but we need to find a way to get the dog away from those miserable Smurfs," Gargamel said. "Then we'll have to lure the dog away from the Smurfs so that we may possess the amulet and find a way to open the locket," Balthazar said. "And you're going to help me get that dog." "Who, me?" Gargamel said. "Oh, why, of course I will, godfather. Anything so that we can possess the greatest power of magic in all the land, even in all the world." "If we're able to open the locket, then perhaps I will allow you to possess some control of the magic, Gargamel," Balthazar said. "But that's only if we are able, and even then I will have to consider." ----- Back in the village, the Smurfs and the Smurflings were busy giving Puppy a bath, which got the Smurfs just as wet as Puppy was. They all laughed together. "So how do you like the new home that I smurfed for you out of that tree stump?" Handy asked the Smurflings. "All the comforts of home, yes?" "It's absosmurfly smurftastic, Handy, though I can't wait to be old enough so that I can smurf a home of my very own," Snappy said. "Perhaps you will someday, Snappy," Handy said. "By the way, I think Spinner would want you three to smurf a record of that song you were smurfing at the festival last night." "Spinner wants us to smurf a record?" Nat said. "You mean everyone will get to listen to it whenever they want?" "That's exactly what Handy means, Nat," Hefty said. "You sure got talent for a bunch of little smurfs, I can tell you." "Smurfabunga!" Slouchy said. "Let's give this a high-four, fellows!" "Barely here for a few days and we're already stars!" Snappy said as he, Nat, and Slouchy joined together to give each other a high-four. Just then, Smurfette came out with Baby Smurf to visit Puppy. "Are any of you Smurfs able to open the locket yet?" Smurfette asked. "So far none of us are, Smurfette," Hefty said. "Each time one of us tried to open the thing, we got smurfed by a lightning bolt. Maybe this thing isn't meant to be opened by any one of us." "And maybe this key to all magic isn't meant for any of us to smurf," Handy said. "But as long as this dog is wearing the locket on his collar, nobody will ever be able to smurf their hands on it." "Aye, lest they find out the hard way that it's going to smurf them just as it did us, laddie," Duncan said. Smurfette could see that Baby Smurf wanted to reach out for Puppy's locket. "Oh no, Baby Smurf," Smurfette said. "I don't want to see you get smurfed like the other Smurfs." Duncan laughed. "Maybe the little bairn might succeed in opening it, lassie." "I don't want to risk the chance of Baby getting hurt by the locket, Duncan, if you don't mind," Smurfette said rather coldly before she walked away with Baby. "Boy oh smurf, what's gotten into Smurfette lately?" Handy asked. "Yeah, she sure sounds rather testy," Hefty said. "It's like she's smurfed up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, or something in the manner of Smurfettes." "What do you mean, in the manner of Smurfettes?" Nat asked. "It's something that you're too young to know about right now, laddie," Duncan said. "Anyway, this dog can be useful in smurfing heavy loads from the forest." "I was thinking that too, Duncan," Handy said. "With a few adjustments to one of my wagons, I could have Puppy smurfing it to and from the forest in no time." "Do you think we can help you test out the wagon with Puppy when it's ready?" Snappy asked. "I don't see why not, Snappy," Handy said. "Just don't smurf too far out into the forest with him. I sure don't want you to be smurfed up by Gargamel." "Oh, we promise that we won't smurf too far, Handy," Nat asked. "I'm very good with animals." ----- During the night, the Smurflings decided that they were going to sleep with Puppy tonight so that he would get used to having them around. It was during the night that Papa Smurf noticed that Baby Smurf was crying, unable to get to sleep. "Ah, there, there, my little one," Papa Smurf said, picking up Baby Smurf and carrying him in his arms. "Let Papa Smurf carry you for a little while so that you may smurf off to sleep." Papa Smurf took Baby outside to walk around the village when they came across Puppy sleeping with the Smurflings. Baby seemed to be calm when he was near Puppy, which fascinated Papa Smurf. He realized that maybe letting Baby Smurf sleep with Puppy that night is what will quiet the child down. Papa Smurf placed Baby on the ground with the sleeping Smurflings and then brought the cradle out and placed it near Puppy so that Baby Smurf can get some sleep. After he placed Baby Smurf in the cradle, Papa Smurf went back to his own house to get some sleep. He briefly looked back and saw Baby had crawled out of the cradle and was now snuggling himself close to Puppy before he went to sleep. "Amazing, simply amazing," Papa Smurf said to himself. And then curiosity got the better of him as he wondered what "the key to all magic" actually consisted of inside Puppy's locket. He tried to open it himself, but was zapped by the lightning bolt the instant he touched it. "Yeow!" Instantly Puppy woke up barking and Baby Smurf woke up crying. The other Smurfs in their houses also woke up, wondering what was going on outside. "Papa Smurf, are you all right?" Smurfette asked as she approached him. "Oh, I'm fine, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said with a slight chuckle. "It's nothing that any Smurf needs to be consmurfed about, that's all." ----- The next day, Handy got the wagon ready for Puppy to pull. He fastened a belt around Puppy so that the wagon would be secured as Puppy would pull it. Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy got on board the wagon just as it was ready to ride. "Just remember, my little Smurflings, don't go too far into the forest with it," Handy reminded them before they took off. As the Smurflings were enjoying the test ride of Handy's wagon with Puppy pulling it, Gargamel was out in the forest riding Lord Balthazar's horse and carriage through the forest with a bone attached to a string trailing behind it. "Here, good little puppy, wherever you are," Gargamel called out. "Here's a nice little bone for you to feed on." The scent of the bone caught Puppy's attention as he sniffed the air and found himself going faster and faster, chasing after its scent. "Hey, Puppy, slow down," Snappy said. "Handy warned us not to smurf too far out into the forest." Nat pulled on the reins to get Puppy to slow down, but to no avail. "Help me get Puppy to slow down, Smurflings," he cried out. All three of them pulled as hard as they could on the reins to stop Puppy from going any faster, but soon they were thrown off the wagon and Puppy was left running off into the forest with the wagon. "Oh no...we've lost Puppy," Nat said. "Papa Smurf isn't going to like this one bit," Snappy said. "We've got to tell the others what happened so that we can find Puppy," Slouchy said. And so the Smurflings went back to the village to tell Papa Smurf what happened to Puppy, with Snappy fearing the worst, but fortunately he wasn't angry with them. "It's all right, my little Smurflings," Papa Smurf said. "We'll help find Puppy and bring him back home safely." Papa Smurf called forth Hefty and Duncan to join him on Feathers so they can fly over the forest and find Puppy. "You don't suppose that Lord Balthazar already has the dog in his evil smurfs, Papa Smurf?" Duncan asked. "If he's after that locket, it's a very likely possibility, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "We might as well head for Balthazar's castle and see if Puppy is there." "I don't like to think of what Balthazar plans to smurf with that dog, Papa Smurf, even if he can't smurf open the locket," Hefty said. "If he's having trouble trying to open the locket himself, Hefty, it might be able to buy us some time so that we can help Puppy escape," Papa Smurf said. ----- "And indeed Balthazar and Gargamel were having trouble trying to smurf open the locket," Narrator said. "It was probably the only thing that was keeping Puppy alive long enough for Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Duncan to smurf a rescue as they flew to the evil sorcerer's dark castle." Then Empath and Polaris saw Lord Balthazar and Gargamel inside the sorcerer's laboratory with Puppy calmly chewing on the bone. "At last, the key to all magic shall be mine, once I open this locket," Balthazar said as he reached down to open it, only to be shocked by a lightning bolt. "Oh, how unfortunate that the locket won't open for you, godfather," Gargamel said, watching Balthazar fail in opening it. "If it won't open for me, then maybe you shall have better luck," Balthazar said. "Gargamel, open that locket right now." "Me?" Gargamel said, sounding a bit fearful. "But what if the locket should..." "I said OPEN IT!" Balthazar commanded. "Uh, yes, yes, godfather, I will try opening it," Gargamel said as he reached down to open the locket, but was also shocked by a lightning bolt. "Try again, you idiot," Balthazar said. "Pull the collar off if you have to." Gargamel tried again to reach for the locket, but was again shocked. "Here, use the scissors to cut the collar off," Balthazar said, handing his godson a pair of scissors. Gargamel took the scissors and tried to cut the collar off, but was shocked a third time. "Oh, this will not do," Balthazar said, sounding very displeased. "We will have to do this the hard way." Gargamel gulped, for he did not like what his godfather was suggesting. Nevertheless, he hoisted up a blade over the door so that he will release it and behead the dog in order to get the locket. "Godfather, don't you think this is carrying things a bit too far?" Gargamel said as he pulled on the rope to hoist the blade up high over the dog's neck. "Just get on with it!" Balthazar said, not caring to hear his godson's objections. Meanwhile, Papa Smurf, Hefty, and Duncan had reached the highest tower of Balthazar's castle and climbed down on an ivy to an open window so they could enter unseen. They arrived to see that the two sorcerers were preparing to behead Puppy in order to get the locket. "Do you think it's going to work, Papa Smurf?" Duncan asked. "It's the only way," Papa Smurf said, as the other two Smurfs followed him on the rafters. "Let the blade fall," Balthazar commanded as soon as Gargamel hoisted it high enough over the dog. "Er...uh...must I...," Gargamel tried to ask, sounding very fearful. "I said LET IT FALL!" Balthazar shouted. Gargamel swallowed hard as he let the blade fall. At the same time, Papa Smurf whistled, and Puppy moved away from where the blade would land just as Hefty and Duncan landed on Puppy's back. "Okay, let's get the smurf out of here!" Hefty shouted. "They're heading for the tower," Balthazar said as he watched Puppy run off toward the stairs. "Faster, Puppy, faster," Duncan said, goading Puppy to run up the stairs as fast as he could. "There's a window up ahead, Puppy," Hefty said. "We'll have to jump out through there." "Aye, let's smurf it," Duncan said, and with a little coaxing Puppy jumped out of the window and into the moat with the two Smurfs still riding him. As they quickly swam to shore, Balthazar's serpent rose up from the murky water to attack. "Gutsy, we've got trouble smurfing on us," Hefty called out as soon as he saw the serpent rising behind them. Papa Smurf was already a step ahead in dealing with the problem. He went to the front gate and lowered the drawbridge, causing it to land on top of the serpent's head, knocking him out. Lord Balthazar was at the window with his crossbow, and Gargamel right behind him looking out. "Don't miss, godfather, don't miss," Gargamel cried out. "Oh, shut up," Balthazar snapped, as Gargamel caused a distraction that made him fire an arrow without aiming first, missing his target. Duncan looked and saw that they have barely escaped the serpent and the crossbow. "It's a good thing we smurfed out of there alive with Puppy, laddie," he said to Hefty. "I'll see you back at the village," Papa Smurf called out as he flew overhead on Feathers. ----- "And so, my little Smurfs, Puppy was smurfed safely home where he was smurfly greeted by the Smurflings, who were glad that their pet wasn't harmed by either of the wizards," Papa Smurf said. "That night, Baby Smurf went to sleep with Puppy again, and I could see that those two would smurf well together...because of a little something that I noticed when I was up and about watching over him and the Smurflings." "What is it, Papa Smurf?" Empath asked. "What did you see?" "Well, I thought that I was imagining things, but I smurf that I could see Baby opening the locket and smurfing inside what would be 'the key to all magic', Empath," Papa Smurf said. "I will never know just what this key actually is, but I know someday Baby Smurf will tell us when he is old enough." Papa Smurf looked at Baby Smurf, who then just laughed. "This leaves this one wondering how Sassette became part of the story, if she had anything to do with how the Smurflings became part of the village," Polaris said. "That part of the story smurfed place shortly after we rescued Puppy, Polaris," Papa Smurf said. "It was surprising how such a thing would happen so fast in such a short amount of time, but here is how it all happened." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The New Smurfs On The Block chapters